


Thunder

by burningluna



Series: Ice, Fire, and Thunder [3]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningluna/pseuds/burningluna
Summary: Her body stings with pain and her hands keep shaking.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> The final one. I enjoyed writing this one the most.

"...I...have to...get to...the top...."

The blonde haired girl released a huff of air as she proceeded to climb the final set of stair leading to the top of the tower. The window erupted with the sound of crackling thunder and howling winds. How much time has passed since she started her ascent?

Even she doesn't know.

Her clothes are torn, small cuts and wounds decorated her body and her feet are blistered and bloody. But it doesn't matter. The girl continued her journey towards the top.

She had nothing to lose, after all.

For every crack of thunder heard from outside, she stumbled. For every stumble, she got back up. For her, failure was not an option.

She kept climbing and climbing, untill finally...

She saw the entrance to the top of the tower.

As she emerged from the stairwell, she collapsed out of exhaustion. But she found enough strength to crawl towards the tower's center.

When she raised her head up, there was a mysterious figure looming over her.

Lighting roared from the skies as the two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Your loyalty...is to be...admired...." the mysterious figure spoke.

"W-what...do you...mean...?" the girl wheezed out.

The mysterious figure ignored her question and continued.

"Very well...I...shall awaken...the power within you..."

Just as the mysterious figure finished speaking, lightning struck down on the young girl and she cries out violently in pain.

Shock coursed through her body and she shakily reached her hand out towards the mysterious figure in a desperate plea for help.

The last thing the girl saw as her vision turned white was a red morpho butterfly landing on her trembling hand.

:

:

:

When the girl regains consciousness, she remembers very little. Hazy images of a tall tower race through her head but she remembers one thing very clearly.

She is indebted to the mysterious traveler called Lord Hyness.

She stands before the stairs of the altar, with Lord Hyness's robed figure facing away from her as he speaks.

"You...are..."

Hyness paused for a moment before continuing.

"...Z-Zan...Puh-Partizanne. The Lightning General. With your powers, you will be able to electrify those standing in our way. Do you understand my words, Zan?"

Zan straightens her body and bows.

"I will follow you until the end of the world, my Lord Hyness."

She says this, yet her body stings with pain and her hands keep shaking.

:

:

: 


End file.
